Heroes Volume 3: Villains
by y0ungkhmer1
Summary: Two chapters so far. New Villians and New Heroes.
1. Chapter 1

**Volume 3: Villains**

**Chapter One - New Heroes and Villains **

**Isaac' Mendez's Loft - **

Elle Bishop, Molly Walker, Mohinder Suresh and Maya Herrera

Elle: I did good?

Mohinder: Yes, Elle, you saved us all.

Maya: Everything went by so fast.

Elle: Mohinder, I still didn't get Sylar though.

Maya: Sylar?! He killed my brother. I should have never believed him! He killed my brother!. Alejandro!

Maya started to get crazy of anger, and her eyes started to turn black.

Molly: Ahh! Mohinder help, help! My eyes….

Mohinder: Maya, control it, control it.

Maya: That is what he told me. Everyone turned against me!

Mohinder: No, only Sylar. Maya stop!

A shot of electricity came out and hit Maya right in the chest. She flew back and hit the table.

Elle: Psycho bitch.

**Across the street of The Bennet's House in a car **-

Bob Bishop and Noah Bennet

Bob: I know it was hard to kill your daughter's father, Noah. But it is your job now. You work for me.

Noah: If you ever make me kill an innocent person again, I am going to help my daughter expose the company.

Bob: No, Noah. You can't. Remember your daughter was our first priority, but we had to kill Nathan first. Now we don't have to worry about your daughter.

Noah: Good, we shouldn't.

Bob: But now about your son.

Noah: Lyle?!

In the sky, West hovers and listens to their conversation.

**Odessa Police Station **-

Peter Petrelli, Nathan Petrelli and Matt Parkman

Matt: Peter, whoever the assassin was, they told me not to read their mind, but it was a familiar one.

Peter: Nathan. Come on Nathan wake up. Wake up.

Peter took off his jacket to cover it over Nathan. Something fell out of the pocket.

Peter: What the hell.

He picked it up and saw a picture of Caitlin.

Matt: Who's that?

Peter: Caitlin.

Matt: Caitlin?

Peter : I need to get her, right now.

Matt: Get her? Wait, what about Nath -

Before Matt finished his sentence, Peter just vanished.

**Yamagato Industries **-

Hiro Nakamura and Ando Masahasi

All in Japanese

Ando: Hiro? You are finally back!

Hiro: Flying Man!

Ando: Flying Man!

Hiro: Nathan Petrelli.

Ando moved closer, and saw that Hiro was watching Live News.

Ando: What happened:

Hiro: He was shot.

Ando looked in his eyes and saw the same face.

Ando: Hiro, No, no!

Hiro: I have to.

Ando grabbed right onto Hiro and the sword. And they vanished.

**Duzac's Diner **-

Monica Dawson, Micah Sanders ad Niki Sanders

Micah: Mom! Mom….mom!

Monica: Niki!

They looked over to the side and saw police cars and fire trucks.

Micah ran over to a fireman.

Micah: Save my mom, my mom was in there. Please.

Fireman: Okay. Maybe we can get her. But the explosion already happened.

Micah: I don't care! Help her.

A policeman walked over to Monica.

Policeman: Do you know this man?

Monica: No. he was the one that started that fire. He almost killed me. You have to go help my aunt. Please..

Policemen: Look over there. Is that her.

Monica: Yes. Oh, yes. Micah!

The policeman took the gag member in the police car. Micah ran over to Monica in tears, and they both ran to firemen pulling out a body.

Fireman: She is burned alright. Really bad. But her whole body is still here.

Micah: Mom! Wake up. Mom!

They pulled her in to the back of the ambulance. When they passed a mirror. Niki's reflection wasn't her. It was Jessica. With a disgusted face.

Jessica (In the mirror): Always trying to be a hero.

**The Bennet's House **-

West Rosen, Claire Bennet, Sandra Bennet and Lyle Bennet.

West flies in through an Claire's open window.

Claire: West, he left, he left.

West: I know, I saw him outside.

Claire: Outside, where?

She ran to the window and looked, but they weren't there anymore.

Claire: What the hell are you talking about, West?

West: We don't need to worry about that, worry about Lyle?

Claire: Lyle?

Lyle walks into the room confused.

Lyle: Me?

**Times Square, June 14, 2008 **-

Peter Petrelli and Caitlin

Peter appears at Times Square hoping to see Caitlin. And sees her.

Peter: Caitlin. Caitlin!

**Isaac Mendez's Loft** -  
Molly Walker, Elle Bishop, Mohinder Suresh and Maya Herrera

Elle: Does she have to do that. That kind of made me ugly for a bit, think about it, it looks like thick eyeliner washing off from tears.

Mohinder: Once again you saved us.

Molly: Please Mohinder, I don't want that to happen again. Please!

Mohinder: We should probably inject her with the virus.

Elle: Wouldn't that kill her though.

Mohinder: Not right away.

Mohinder walks away from the group and takes out his cell phone.

Mohinder: Bob, is that you?

Bob: What Mohinder?

Mohinder: Sylar kind of got ahold of -

Bob: You let Sylar get the cure!

**Odessa Police Station **-

Hiro Nakamora and Ando Masahasi

They appeared in right at the moment when Nathan got shot.

Hiro: Let's go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Volume 3: Villians**

**Chapter Two** - Too Many Hits

**Times Square, June 14, 2008 - **

_Peter Petrelli, The Haitian and Caitlin_

Peter: Caitlin!

Peter runs up to Caitlin and pulls her around.

Caitlin: Get off of me!

Peter: Caitlin, it's me Peter! I am here to save you.

Caitlin: Two things. I don't need no saving. And I sure do not know who the hell you are.

Peter: Come on Caitlin, I went back and saved us all from the virus.

Caitlin: Virus? Saving? You are out of your mind, I am going to call the cops.

Caitlin walks towards the street and a truck comes speeding up from up the street.

Peter: Caitlin!

Peter rans towards Caitlin, pushing her towards the other side of the street, dropping her cellphone and falling.

Caitlin: Peter!?

Peter gets hit by the truck and a peice of metal impaling his chest.

Caitlin: Oh my god! Ahh...

Caitlin runs up to him and pulls the metal peice out of his chest. Peter eyes opened wide, and coughed up some blood. Everybody turned too see and the truck who hit Peter has made a collision with another car.

Peter: You are coming with me...

Caitlin: Wait, no.

Peter grabs her arm and disappears.

The crashed car shows a man, The Haitian, talking to himself.

The Haitian: No, she needs to stay hidden from the others. I had to do what I had to do.

**Isaac Mendez's Loft** -

_Mohinder Suresh, Molly Walker, Maya Herrera and Elle Bishop._

Mohinder: Well, Elle, your father said we can put the virus in her. I think I have another strain in my bag.

Elle: Well, what happens if she wakes up suddenly?

Mohinder: That is why you need to do it.

Elle: Why me?

Mohinder: Because if she does, you are the only one out of us, to stop her.

Elle: Sometimes I hate you.

Elle smiled and went to Mohinder's bag to get the needle.

Mohinder: She is ready for you Elle.

Elle: Whatever.

Mohider: Molly. I need you to do something important now.

Molly: Find Sylar right.

Mohinder: And Niki.

**New Orleans Hospital** -

_Niki Sanders, Micah Sanders, Monica Dawson and Jessica Sanders_

Niki walks into the hospital's lounge and finds Monica and Micah.

Micah: Mom! You are still here. I knew you were strong enough.

Monica: Niki! You almost gave Micah a heart attack.

Niki: Micah, you knew that I was thinking about you these two days when I was here.

Micah: Me neither mom.

Micah stands up crying.

Monica: It is okay now Micah, you don't need to stop crying.

Niki: It is okay for him to cry now, um...

Micah: o, Monica is right mom.

Niki: Yes, yes your Monica.

Monica: I have always been.

They start walking towards the entrance.

Niki: Let's go home now.

Monica: I got my own ride home. I need to stop by at the store anyways.

The three seperate.

Micah: Mom, I always knew you would be alive.

Niki: All for you Micah.

Micah: Now I won't be alone, and we can still see dad at his grave.

Niki: Yup.

They walked towards the car and Niki opened the door for Micah. Right when Micah stepped in the car. Niki hit his head with her fist, and he fell Unconscious.

Micah: I knew you were...

Niki: Jessica? I knew you were always smart, smart ass. Both of your parents are dead.

**The Bennet's House** -

_Claire Bennet, Lyle Bennet and West Rosen._

Lyle: Me?

Claire: Lyle don't listen, this is stupid.

West: Claire, you don't know what I am talking about yet.

Lyle: I have abilities?

Claire: No, you can't! That means you were adopted for the same reason as me!

West: Shut up Lyle. I heard your dad and Bob. You already know your power!

Lyle: What power? I do't know what your talking about.

Claire: He can't West, he just can't.

West: You know how far I went for you to reveal your power, Claire? I will go further on him.

West walked to where Lyle was. West then pulled out a knife.

Claire: No!

**Odessa Police Station** -

_Hiro Nakamura, Ando Masahasi, Matt Parkman and Noah Bennet_

Hiro: Ando, he is right there!

Ando the oen walking away?

Hiro: Yes, yes. Hurry.

Hiro grabbed Ando and teleported closer to the assassin.

Matt: Caitlin? Get her, what about- Hiro?

Matt got up and ran after the two, Hiro and Ando.

Matt: Where did they go. Is that the guy who shot Nathan?

Matt looked at someone with a hat and coat.

Matt: Hey, you get back here!

Matt ran up to him and turned him around. He gasped.

Matt: Noa---

He froze in time and so did everything else, besides Hiro and Ando that appeared suddenly.

Matt: Isn't that Matt?!

Ando: Whatever you say.

They looked at the killer's face.

Ando: (Gasp[for a very long time) Who is he?

Hiro: I don't know, but he does look familiar.

Hiro took his sword out and was ready to slice him. But Ando grabbed him right away.

Hiro: Ando, no!

**Isaac Mendez's Loft** -

_Molly Walker, Maya Herrera, Elle Bishop, Mohinder Suresh and Sylar._

Elle: This is so disgusting.

Mohinder: Why? There is no blood.

Elle: I know, it is just eh.

Molly: Mohinder! I am getting closer.

Mohinder ran over to Molly.

Mohinder: Where is he Molly? Hurry!

Molly: Mohinder! He is...

Mohinder: Pleasedo not say what I think you are going to say. Please!

Molly looked up with tears streaming down her eyes.

Mohinder: No, Molly, no!

Molly(Whispering): He is here.

Elle: Who is?

Suddenly the needle in Elle's hand came out and flew at Molly, it hit her chest. The liquid was really heavy and she fell asleep.

Mohinder: Molly! Wake up Molly.

Sylar: I always hated that bitch. Mohinder, it's your turn.

Elle: Ahh.

Elle stabbed Maya pretty hard, with a new needle containing that virus. Sylar picked Mohinder up and threw him against Elle, knocking them both on the wall, falling unconscious. Maya woke up from the hard stab.

Maya: (Gasp) Sylar! Get away.

Sylar: Hey, she died, came back to life, let me repeat the patern.

Maya: No! Die, you sick Sylar.

Maya was in stress and really angry her powers would have started, but she has the virus.

Sylar: Hey Maya, I've got the cure. But you aren't going to get it. Unless you...

Maya: Whatever, I don't want to die.

Sylar: So here is the cure.

Sylar lifted up the eedle and telekinetically shot it at Maya. Maya froze for a second, because of another rough stab.

Sylar: Now, I can kill you and take your power.

Sylar started to cut Maya's head open. Suddenly, Sylar was blasted with electricity before he could even get an inch of her head cut. Maya's eyes went black.

Elle: No, not again.

Elle shot a bolt at Maya, then Elle got shot in the chest three times with a gun by Sylar. And Elle fell on the floor.

Sylar: I'll finish you off later. As for you...

**Odessa Police Station** -

_Ando Masahasi, Noah Bennet, Hiro Nakamura, Matt Parkman and Peter Petrelli._

Ando: You can't kill him. It might cause a disaster in the future again.

Hiro: I don't care, he killed Nathan.

Ando: He is not dead yet. Let's just leave. Please!

Hiro: Okay. This one time, but next time I am not bringing you with me.

They teleported out and time unfroze.

Matt: Noah!

Noah: Matt?

Matt: Did you just commit a murder?

Noah: No, I walked away, I did't want to get in anyone's business.

Matt: Yeah right. (Forcing Noah)Tell me if you killed him or no.

Noah: This is our secret.

Peter and Caitlin appeared from nowhere.

Peter: Noah, Matt?

Caitlin: I have too many questions. And where the heck am I?

Noah: I am not needed here.

Noah ran off, and no one really cared, because everyone was shocked of everyone else. Caitlin looked at Matt and had a surprised face on.

Caitlin: You are the officer who killed Sylar. And you survived several shots.

Matt: Me, killed Sylar?

(Remember that this Caitlin is from the future).

**On New Orleans Roads** -

_Jessica Sanders and Micah Sanders_

Jessica: This is the best ever! Now I have her son and this whole family can be dead for what I care.

Jessica looked down at her hand, showing a plane ticket to Las Vegas, Nevada.


End file.
